1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a repairing method of a memory storage device, and more particularly, to a repairing method capable of restoring a memory storage device to a factory setting at client end and the memory storage device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Since flash memories are adapted have the characteristics of non-volatile, power saving, smaller size, and non-mechanical inner structure, flash memories are suitable for being used as portable storage devices. Portable device such as a memory card or a flash drive adopts flash memory as storage medium therein.
However, while using a portable storage device, users may notice that abnormal operations may occur due to personal factors such as improper use, or various other unexpected reasons. Abnormal operations of the portable storage device may cause problems such as partial data loss, or even disasters like incapable of power-on for data accessing. Accordingly, sending the portable storage back to the manufacturer may be the only option since the users may not be able to repair it all by themselves.
The memory storage device may not be recovered back to it factory setting in a short period of time as the customers required, because the maintain department of the manufacturer may need to handle all products from various region or may be lack of related information of the products during their production. From the viewpoint of the user, when sending device for maintenance, not only does it cost money, but also requires a long period of time for waiting. In view of above, it is necessary to develop a mechanism that allows users to repair the storage device by themselves.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.